


Legacy

by TheTrueRedneckGeek



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueRedneckGeek/pseuds/TheTrueRedneckGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future holds many ups and downs for Blake and Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some various connected ideas for the future of my favorite RWBY characters

It was with a sigh of contentment as she sat down on the couch. Yang could have sworn it was just like old times in the dorm room. Of course Weiss was going over quarterly reports as opposed to studying, Yang was only about seventy percent positive Blake was not reading smut, and Ruby was three blocks over in the house she and Juane were raising their family in, but still.

"Auntie Yang?"

"What's up kiddo?" The statuesque blond looked down at her oldest niece. It didn't matter that Weiss and Blake nor the little girl the two of them had found in a Grimm ravaged village weren't related to Yang by blood. The brawler supreme loved them on the same level as she did Ruby. After all that had happened they were family.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Elaina!!!" Weiss sounded mortified, and Yang could almost sense Blake's face palm. The Ice Princess had come a long way from the stuck up prim and proper heiress she was, but old habits can be hard to break. "That's rude. Apologize, now young lady."

With a wink to the brown haired five year old before she could even form the words of an apology, Yang couldn't keep the grin out of her voice. "Weiss it's okay. Really, it is. Do you really want to hear the story?" A shy nod was the answer. For whatever reason, Elaina had always been fascinated by the mechanical arm Ruby had built for her older sister. The sweet little girl had definitely taken her time accepting her Aunt Ruby or Aunt Nora holding her, but as soon as her Aunt Yang would pick her up the youngster would settle down.

"Yang Xiao Long! She is only five years old."

"Yes and her mothers are the two most influential people in human Faunas relations in history. She deserves to know all the aspects." Yang reached down and pulled her niece up into her lap.

"Well alright, but Yang?" The white haired former heiress paused until the blonde looked over at her. "I love you like a sister, but if you curse around my daughter's little ears I will not hesitate to staple your lips together." Based on the glare she was getting from her partner, Yang was pretty sure Blake would help her wife with that very task.

Sending a thumbs up in their general direction, Yang made sure to tone down her story telling. "Well it began a long time ago..."

"Ooohhh!! Was this before fire was discovered? Is that how old you are Auntie Lang?" Telling a story to an excited five old could be a challenge.

Hearing her partner's snort of amusement, Yang turned towards Blake. "Easy there, Kitty Cat. I know for a fact you're almost six months older than me."

The black haired Faunas' mouth dropped open in amazement. "How did you....?" At Yang's smirk, Blake spun to look at her significant other. "How could you?"

The youngest CEO in the history of the Schnee Dust Company simply shrugged her shoulders. "Yang's your partner."

"And I'm your wife."

"Anyways, as much fun as it is to watch your Mama and Mommy argue, where was I? Oh yes. There was a lot of bad things happening. One of which was this group called the White Fang. Their leader was this guy who not only was supposed to marry your Mommy, he also thought he loved your Mama" Elaina gasped at that piece of info. Yang herself had a hard time wrapping her head around that one and she was there when most of it had happened. "The truth was he didn't love your Mama, he just wanted to have power over her. Just like the idea of marrying your Mommy was only about gaining control over the Schnee Dust Company. Well your Moms, Aunt Ruby and I" Yang flashed a hopeful look at Weiss in hopes of having her recognize that the blonde had picked up on the constant harping of grammar. "had tangled with the White Fang quite a bit. And this guy started to get really mad at us for stopping his plans. So he decided to take it out on your Mama. I went to help her, and he cut off my arm."

It wasn't just Elaina's gasp that made Yang pause. The slight sniffle from the side told her Blake was having issues as well. A quick glance over showed Yang all she needed to know. Blake's head buried in the junction of Weiss' shoulder and neck, while pale skinned hands rubbed the distraught Faunas' back and Weiss whispered soothing words of comfort into her wife's ear.

"But you don't have to worry about him anymore. Your Mommy took care of him, just like your Mama took care the guy who had set up your Mommy's marriage and was helping the White Fang all along." Yang wasn't about to inform Elaina of the reality that her Grandfather had knowingly allied with the one group who was out to kill him, and his family all in the name of profit, whether or not Weiss glared at her. That was most definitely not her place. Thought to be fair to Gunther Schnee, he hadn't realized that Jason Modred and Adam Tauras was the same person when he had arranged for Weiss to marry Jason. "But you know what Elaina?" She waited until the little girl signaled she was ready for the continuation. "I don't care about the arm. If I hadn't lost my arm that night, your Mommy and Mama would never had the chance to have you in their lives, and I wouldn't have any of you in mine." Yang could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes as she felt both Blake and Weiss envelope her and Elaina in a hug. "So it was worth it."


End file.
